


Thick-Skinned

by caprivana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, Dean in Denial, Denial of Feelings, Destiel - Freeform, Drama, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, I dont know what im creating here, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Roommates, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Tension, honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprivana/pseuds/caprivana
Summary: Being a freshman in college, student Castiel Novak had moved to attend classes at a small university. He wanted to build a new life for himself. However, the last thing he expected was to be roomed with a person so closed-up and insensitive. Dean Winchester.Don't forget to comment and give some Kudos! Love you all, and thank you for your amazing support. <3 caprivana





	1. Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

Castiel's first step into the dorm was met with nearly tripping over his own feet and falling to the floor. With a mountain of boxes clutched to his chest, he shuffled his way inside and shut the door with his foot.

He was thankfully able to make it over to his bed with little trouble. He set the boxes next to it on the floor and stood with a small groan, the relief of his strained back hitting him instantly.

After the small wave of relief rolled over his muscles, Cas turned around to see the man that he would have to live with for the next two years. Any words that his mind may have created for his mouth to recite were now stuck in his throat. The man was definitely a jock. His stature was slightly taller than Cas' 5'11" frame, and the muscles of his back visibly flexed and relaxed under the thin cloth of his black shirt. He had light brown ashy hair that was fixed into soft looking spikes. Cas observed through his denim jeans that he was bow-legged, which Cas found to be somewhat amusing.

"Hey," The man greeted, turning his head for a moment's glace.

"Hi," Cas bit the inside of his cheek as he tried his best to avoid doing anything stupid, because he had never seen anyone in the entire world with eyes as green as this man's. It was as if he were staring through a field on a sunny morning, seeing flecks of the golden sun shining on dewy grass. The man's eyes were breath-taking. Actually, everything about him seemed to make Cas one step closer to passing out right where he stood. His plush lips appeared to hold a natural pout. The man also seemed to have freckles, and many of them too. For a moment Cas wondered if there were other places those little spots littered his skin other than his face. . . but that thought was quickly pushed to the very back of his brain.

 _You_ cannot _think like that._

It seemed that the man had arrived to the dorm shortly before Cas had, considering he was putting some of his belongings away. Once he finished doing so he grabbed his brown leather jacket and left the dorm. Cas sat there in a fit of puzzlement.

No bye or anything? That was odd.

Cas gave a small sigh and set one of the boxes onto his bed. As he began to unpack it, he placed a few of his trinkets aside. He pulled out his typewriter and notebook. After setting the items onto his small desk against the wall, he unpacked the other boxes. They contained clothes and some other personal belongings. Once he had finished unpacking, Cas sat down at his desk and decided to write. It was very quiet in the room since he was the only one there, so he figured he should use this time to his advantage. Cas had pulled out a pen and was fixing to connect the balled tip to the paper of his notebook, but ironically- his phone buzzed on the wooden surface of the desk. Cas jumped slightly and set his pen down, checking the screen of his phone.

Gabriel.

"Hello?" Cas answered.

An up-beat voice sounded somewhat loudly through the phone speaker, and Cas had to pull his ear away slightly. "Lil' C, hey bro! You make it there okay?"

"I made it here fine. I just finished unpacking my things."

"All by yourself? That's impressive. Didn't know you had that kind of muscle in you! Those boxes of crap are really heavy, y'know. I was the one who put them in your trunk," He rambled on.

"Those 'boxes of crap' are my possessions, Gabriel. . ."

Cas could practically hear his brother roll his eyes through the phone. "Yeah, yeah. . . I know. Well hey! I'm glad you made it there safe. I'm only four hours away, so don't hesitate to call if ya need anything."

"Thanks," Cas replied, unable to hide a small smile. Even if his older brother could be a pain in his side sometimes, he still cared the most for Cas... out of the rest of his family members at least.

"Have fun on your first day tomorrow. Try to make some friends, C! I know you're not as outgoing as me, but if people get to know you I know they'll love you. A couple of friends is all you really need anyway unless you're a party animal like me," Gabriel chuckled from the other end of the line. "And yeah, I guess classes are pretty important, too. . . don't forget to do your homework or anything like that."

Cas rolled his eyes. "Yes, Gabriel. Thank you for the pep-talk."

"Oh, shut it. You know you love my pep-talks! Anyway, I'll see ya later, Cas. Keep in touch." Gabe said, hanging up.

Cas set his phone back down on the desk and furrowed his brows in thought. Did his new roommate count as a friend? He at least acknowledged Cas' existence. That's got to be something. But perhaps he doesn't count as a friend. . .  more of an acquaintance. That's progress though, right? _Keep telling yourself that, Novak. . ._

Cas sat at his desk and continued to write away for an hour or two. Later in the day he migrated to his bed that was across from his roommate's and continued reading his book that he had started about a week ago. Hours and hours went by, and Cas was still alone in the dorm. His roommate still wasn't back yet, and they hadn't even exchanged names. After checking his watch Cas saw it was almost one in the morning. He was tired from driving for almost five hours to get to campus, and was both physically and mentally exhausted. He got up from the bed and changed into a plain shirt and some sweatpants. Once he turned off his floor lamp, Cas walked back over to his bed and got under the covers.

Not even ten minutes later he heard the door opening with shuffling sounds following it. Cas was facing toward the wall and tried to calm his breathing so he could hear a little better because he could have sworn he heard two sets of feet moving along the floor instead of just one.

The shuffling made its way over to his roomate's bed about three feet away. Cas could hear fabric being removed, and soon heard a some item of clothing fall to the floor. He tried to let his mind drift off somewhere else. . . but it was very difficult to do so. Cas heard the sound of the springs in the mattress squeal under weight. There was heavy breathing. Yet again, Cas thought he heard two people. _No way this guy would bring a girl and hook up in the_ dorm _room_.

Cas' thoughts grew fuzzy when he heard a soft female voice breathlessly mumble. His roommate shushed her and said something under his breath, most likely telling her to be more quiet. The sounds that followed were a mixture of lips colliding and pulling apart as well as various soft moans along with more squealing bed springs. _God_ , how Cas wished he hadn't been there. It was way beyond his right of hearing, and he was mentally cursing himself for not having fallen asleep before-hand. He was also crazily _pissed_ at this guy for having sex in their dorm while he was only a few feet away. If it had happened while Cas was gone he wouldn't have really cared. But this was ridiculous.

Cas did his best to go unnoticed as he grabbed his cellphone off of the nightstand. He pulled his earbuds out and popped them into his ears. Cas _had_ to drown this out somehow or he would never go to sleep.

His roommate would think Cas were perverted if he found out he wasn't asleep through most of the noise. Of course, it was all too embarrassing to think about- so Cas wouldn't admit that he had his ears unwantedly listening. After drowning out the noise to his favorite playlist on shuffle for a while, he had managed to fall asleep.

 

*******

 

 The next morning Cas' alarm woke him up for class. He turned it off and sat up in his bed. Cas looked over to the right and saw his roommate under the covers with a young woman in bed next to him- her long, dark hair spilled over his pillow. Cas figured that his alarm hadn't woken either of them.

Good.

He wouldn't have to confront the situation that had heard last night.

Cas quickly got out of bed and dressed, grabbing his tote bag with needed supplies inside, making his way out the door and shutting it softly behind him.

Classes went by fairly quickly, and Cas found himself enjoying them for the most part. He met a girl named Charlie. Her hair was like fire, and her green eyes contrasted- like spring and autumn. Charlie's short hair bounced in curls around her shoulders and she had a very happy, mischievous smile. The two of them became friends very easily, and Cas mentally noted that she was practically the little sister he never knew he wanted. He had lunch with Charlie that afternoon and the two learned a little about each other. She wasted no time in letting Cas know that if he was in any way romantically interested in her, (which he wasn't) that Cas wasn't her "type." Cas later found the reason he wasn't her type wasn't because he was an awkward, artsy nerd- but because he was a _guy_.

Charlie mentioned to Cas that she was seeing someone. A woman named Gilda. She chatted Cas up for a while, talking about all of the things she admired about her. Gilda seemed very nice from what he understood. After they ate, Charlie gave Cas her number and said she would see him tomorrow during class.

Looks like Cas wasn't as bad at making friends as he thought.

Cas made it back to the dorm sometime after four. He found his roommate (fully dressed, thankfully) sitting on his bed and reading a car magazine, the sheets messed up and the blanket in a crumpled mess at the foot of the bed. The girl he had been with was no longer there, and Cas was grateful. Maybe that would make this a little less awkward.

"Hello," Cas greeted politely. His roommate glanced up for a moment, his eyes locking on Cas' before searching the other parts of his face. Cas blushed a little. He felt like he was being analyzed from the inside out.

The man's eyes flicked down to the magazine in front of him and his tongue quickly swiped across his bottom lip. "Hey," he replied. He didn't seem very interested in conversation. However, Cas hadn't even gotten the man's name yet and they would be having to live together for quite a long time.

Cas sat his bag down on his desk chair and sat on his bed. "I didn't  see you much yesterday," he stated simply.

"Problem?" The man replied, his eyes not moving away from his magazine.

"Wh- _no_ , not at all. . . I was just inferring that we didn't get to introduce ourselves."

"Dean," He replied.

Cas was silent for a moment.

 _So, Mystery Man_ does  _have a name_ _. . ._

"I'm Castiel, but you can just call me Cas. I've heard it's easier."

"Okay."

_One-word replies?_

"I'll. . . leave you alone," Cas replied softly, grabbing his book from the bedside table and opened it to the page he had left off on.

" _Great_ ," Dean stated sarcastically. The sound of his voice made Cas' bones shake under his skin.

He sounded so cold.

But why? Certainly it wasn't anything Cas did.

Cas bit the inside of his cheek and occasionally glanced up at him. The man seemed very concentrated on his magazine, however.

"You mind?" Dean suddenly asked. It made Cas jump and blush, looking away.

"I'm sorry, it's just that. . . you seem upset. Does it have anything to deal with me?" Cas asked cautiously, looking back over at him.

Dean gave a deep sigh and shut his magazine. He stood from the bed and made his way over to grab his leather jacket.

"No," he replied simply. Though his tone still sounded cold, he didn't sound like he was lying. He left the dorm and shut the door quite loudly behind him and Cas gave a brief sigh in relief.

Looks like he would be alone again until late, if Dean had a regular schedule of coming back in the middle of the night.

Hopefully this time Dean would return alone.


	2. Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short. Hopefully I can make up the length with chapter three.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Dean came back around ten at night.

The dorm room was lit up by a floor lamp, and the light warm glow showed the scorn his face wore. Cas noticed Dean's expression, but let his eyes veer back to the ink-printed pages in front of him. Dean didn't appear to be in the talking kind of mood.

Dean made his way over to his bed and sat down. The springs of the mattress squealed under the weight of his slumped body. Unable to help himself, Cas glanced at him again. The scorn from earlier still remained, but a layer of fatigue was visible below that. Dean scooted back on the bed as far as he could, sitting against and resting his head on the painted drywall. It was very silent as Cas attempted to continue reading his book.

Cas' eyes were burning holes through the bound pages in his hands. He wasn't actually reading the words that were printed onto the paper, more so using his interest of them as a façade so that he wouldn't be tempted look back up at Dean.

But that tactic wasn't going to last.

"You ever been with someone?" Dean suddenly asked.

Cas jumped slightly in surprise, a little startled by his question. "No."

There was a small pause before Dean spoke again. "Sucks. . . don't do it.

"Especially if you have to leave 'em," he said softly.

Cas sat for a moment in silent thought, eyebrows softening from where they were creased in concentration.

Why was Dean giving Cas _relationship_ advice? Something seemed very abnormal here.

Dean gave a dry chuckle and bit his tongue, the end of it peeking through his beautiful teeth and plump lips. "I have no idea why I'm talking to you about anything. . ." He replied dryly. Dean sat there silent for a few moments as Cas pretended to read his book. "What do you wanna be, huh. . . ?"

Cas looked at him with raised brows. ". . . What?"

"What do you wanna be?" Dean repeated.  _Conversation?_

The blue-eyed man looked up at him and shut his book slightly. "I don't really know. . . I've always aspired to be a writer or a poet," he admitted. "But, I highly doubt that will happen."

"Why?" _Why is he suddenly so interested in my life?_

"My father owns a big business and wants me to take his place once he retires."

"Not what you wanna do?" Dean asked.

Oh, boy. . . if only Dean knew the whole story behind _that_.

"Not in the slightest," Cas admitted.

"I wanna be a mechanic," Dean replied.

"What kind of mechanic?"

"Car mechanic."  _Should have guessed that one._

"You fancy cars?" Cas asked.

"Somethin' like that," Dean said, pulling his legs up to him and setting his forearms on his knees. His brown work boots peeked under the scuffed ends of his jeans.

"I don't know much about cars,"  Cas admitted, picking his book back up and trying to read again.

"That's a shame," Dean sighed, setting his face in one of his hands. He looked out the window into the dark. It was silent for a while before he spoke again. "Y'know. . . you stay up pretty late, Cas," Dean noted, his eyes not leaving the framed glass.

"You're one to talk, Dean," Castiel noted with a raised brow.

"Yeah, well. . . I'm nocturnal. Party animal," He replied as he glanced over at Cas.

Cas could see something hidden behind Dean's words as those green eyes bore into his own. What was Dean doing while he was out last night? Was that a girl he brought from a party? Cas assumed it could be very possible. . . but he had his doubts. "I feel like you and my brother would get along," Cas said.

"That so?"

"He's into partying and causing trouble."

Dean chuckled a little, and Cas' breath caught slightly at the sound. "What makes you think I'm into partying and causing trouble?" Dean asked.

"I'm good at reading people," Cas replied, giving a small shrug.

Dean bit his lip, and Cas felt his heart thud annoyingly in his chest.

_Dear God, Cas. . . snap out of it._

"Tell me what I'm thinking about right now," Dean said.

Cas let out a breathy chuckle. "Just because I'm a good judge of character doesn't mean I'm a psychic."

Dean shrugged softly. "Worth a shot, I guess. . ." The green-eyed man laid down before rolling over and facing the wall. He fell asleep within a few minutes, but didn't bother pulling the covers over himself. The rest of the night was shaded in a strange kind of silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave Kudos and comment on this work! I want to continue this story but I wouldn't see an urge to if nobody was interested in reading it. Please let me know if you like it.
> 
> Thank you for all your support! <3 caprivana


	3. Winchesters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all!
> 
> I got a few comments telling me to keep going with this story, and I'm very glad to hear that so many of you like it. :) Here's chapter 3! If you like this story, I ask that you please share/recommend it to your friends.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, comments and unending support. <3 caprivana

Cas woke up alone in the dorm. Dean wasn't anywhere to be seen. However, he did notice the man's leather jacket laid across a chair on the other side of the room, so Cas assumed he hadn't gone very far.

He sat up in bed and stretched his back out. Cas snatched his glasses off of the nightstand and pulled the blanket off of his lap, standing warily. After changing out of his pajamas and into some day clothes Cas grabbed his tote bag and slung it over his shoulder, heading down the long hallway to the dormitory elevator. He usually opted for taking the stairs since he didn't get much physical activity during school days, but for some reason was feeling very lazy this morning. Once the elevator arrived Cas stepped inside and pressed the button for Floor 1.

As the elevator was going down it made a *dinging* noise and halted at the second floor. Moments after the doors opened, a tall man who seemed to be about Cas' age stepped inside. The man glanced at the buttons on the wall of the elevator and took a place beside Cas. He mused they both had the same destination.

Cas glanced over at him curiously. He was easily over six feet tall and appeared to be at least a half a foot taller than Cas himself. His brown hair was fairly long, and it looked both shaggy and well-kept at the same time. The man seemed intimidating at first-glance, but something about him made Cas feel like he wasn't a cold person at all. Practically the polar opposite of Dean.

The man turned and looked down at Cas when he noticed Cas had turned his head, and he threw Cas a brief smile- which he returned. Once the elevator doors opened on the first floor, the two of them went their separate ways.

Cas was curious as to who that man was. He hadn't seen him around campus until today, and the area wasn't very large.

One thing was for sure. _Those hazel-green eyes seemed very familiar._

 

*******

 

Cas went to his classes per usual and had lunch with Charlie again, who proceeded to tell him all about her girlfriend, Gilda. He hadn't met Gilda yet, but from what Charlie professed- both she and Gilda seemed like the perfect couple. In the back of his mind. . . Cas envied Charlie. Would he ever find his match? Cas always told himself to be patient; to wait for the right guy to come along and finally sweep him off his feet. What if he had been so paranoid and blind that he missed that special someone enter his life. . . ? Or maybe he still hadn't found them yet. Cas was going to drive himself crazy with this. His studies were more important to him, anyway. He was supposed to be building a future for himself right now. Not worrying about whether or not the man of his dreams was going to become a reality.

As Cas was sipping his raspberry tea, he noticed someone pass quickly by his table. It was the same man from the elevator. He was wearing a black apron around his waist, and he had a pen stuck in his back pocket. "Who is that?" Cas asked.

Charlie glanced behind her and looked at the man before turning her head back around again. "I think that's Sam Winchester. If I'm right, he arrived here yesterday. Transferred from Stanford," She replied.

Cas' brows drew down in confusion. Why would Sam transfer from Stanford to a place like this? "Do you know why?"

"Not a clue." Charlie said honestly, taking a bite of her veggie sandwich. "If you're so interested you could always ask the dude yourself,"

Cas glanced behind her and looked at Sam. He was taking an order a few tables away from them. Cas still found his background story a bit strange, but who was he to judge? Cas could imagine how much pressure and stress going to a university like Stanford can put on a person. That's exactly why he didn't do what his dad had insisted. Too much pressure. That, and he wanted to live life for himself for once. To do what he actually wanted.

They finished their lunch, and Cas headed to his last class for the day. One thing he didn't expect was to see Sam there, sitting on the stool next to his at one of the chemistry lab tables. He was busy scribbling something down on a piece of notebook paper, but as Cas approached, he lifted his gaze and smiled briefly like he had earlier. Except this time, he had a small double-take. Cas went around the back of the lab table and slid his tote bag off of his shoulder, setting it down on the floor beside his stool.

"Hey, you were in the elevator, right?" Sam asked curiously.

Cas glanced over at him as he sat down. "Hi. Yes, that was me," He replied, extending his hand. "I'm Cas."

Sam took his hand and shook it. "I'm Sam." He replied, letting go.

"It's nice to meet you, Sam."

"Likewise."

There was silence for a few moments until other students started piling into the room. In order to break the silence, Cas piped up a small question. "What are you taking Advanced Chemistry for?"

Sam stared at Cas for a moment, almost seeming surprised that he was actually talking to him. "Well. . . I was going to take a basic biology class to get my science credit, but then I found out they had this class." He explained. "I sort of enjoy stuff like this."

"Are you good at Chemistry?" Cas asked.

"I'm not really a science kind of guy, but I had an A+ the entire year I spent at Stanford." He chuckled with a grin.

" _Wow_." Cas said, clearly impressed. This guy was super smart.

Cas' question from earlier resurfaced. What was Sam doing here?

"What about you?" He asked.

"I'm no Einstein, but I do enjoy Chemistry. I'm better at Physics." Cas replied.

"I hate Physics." Sam chuckled. "I'm just terrible at it. The concepts don't really make sense to me."

"I could always help you with that," Cas offered.

Sam's brows rose. "Really? That'd be cool. I could help you out with Chemistry if you wanted," He offered in a reply.

"Looks like we have a deal."

Study buddy? Check.

_Nice going, Cas._

After class started, time went by fairly quickly. It's no exaggeration to say that Sam was the best lab partner Cas had ever had. He actually knew what he was doing, and he was much more knowledgeable than Cas had ever hoped to be at Chemistry. Not to mention he actually did his part of the work. Cas didn't end up trying to do everything himself.

Class was eventually over, and Sam and Cas exchanged numbers. Gabriel should be proud of him. Two friends already (Maybe three?) and the week wasn't even over yet.

 

*******

 

Cas left class and met up with Charlie. They casually talked as I walked her back to her dorm. "You find out anything about Moose-Man?" Charlie asked, raising a brow.

Cas glanced down at her, his brows knitted together in a moment of confusion. She was talking about Sam, he concluded. "I found out he's very intelligent, and is a perfect lab partner. If you're asking if I was able to conjure any juicy information concerning him, then no. I'm still curious as to why he came _here_ of all places after leaving Stanford." Cas replied.

"I dunno, dude. Maybe if you flirt with him he'll tell you everything you want to know." She chuckled.

Cas rolled his eyes.

_I swear, I've only known her for a short amount of time and she's just as bad as my brother when it comes to trying to get me hooked up with random guys. . ._

She shrugged. "Your loss."

They chatted a little more until Charlie reached her dorm building. Cas said his goodbye and proceeded to his own. After taking the elevator upstairs, Cas headed to the room and entered.

As if Cas couldn't be surprised any more times today.

Sam was standing there, his back facing the doorway. What was he doing in his dorm room? After entering in a little further Cas noticed that Dean was there also. The two were talking until he came close enough to make his presence known. "Oh, hey Cas," Sam turned and greeted, a friendly smile forming on his lips.

"Hi," Cas greeted politely.

"You know him?" Dean piped in.

_How ironic. I was just fixing to ask Sam the same thing._

"Yeah," Sam replied, turning back around to face Dean. "He's my lab partner in Chem."

Dean snorted in disgust. Cas assumed science wasn't really his thing. "You're taking that fancy-ass science class?"

"Yep," Sam replied simply.

Cas set his tote bag on the seat of his desk chair and made his way over, sitting down on his bed across from where Dean was sitting on his own and Sam was standing beside him.

"How do you two know each other?" He asked.

They answered in perfect unison. " _We're brothers._ "

Brothers.

Cas' eyes widened in surprise. "Oh," He said simply, scratching at some hairs near the base of his neck. This was probably a little awkward. "So you have a last name after all," Cas said to Dean light-heartedly.

"Don't remember you ever telling me _yours_." He replied dryly.

"Novak." Cas stated.

"Castiel Novak." Dean said, his full name rolling off of his tongue.

Cas shivered.

"Your name is Castiel? I thought you said it was Cas," Sam noted curiously.

"My full name is Castiel, but it's long and odd. That's the reason I tell people to call me Cas," Cas explained.

"Ah, okay," Sam nodded in understanding. "Well hey, I'll get out of your hair, Cas. I was just stopping by to talk with Dean about some. . . things." He stated awkwardly.

"Oh, no. It's alright. You're not a bother," Cas replied. "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow."

Sam picked up his backpack off of the floor and slung it over his shoulder. "Yeah. See you." He said, leaving the room.

There was silence for a few moments. Cas decided to break it; it was too uncomfortable. "I didn't know you had a brother," He noted.

"What?" Dean snapped, "Just because we're living in the same room that means I have to tell you _everything_ about me?" Dean mumbled coldly.

Cas was surprised at Dean's sudden anger. "Of course not," Cas replied softly. "I just thought maybe we might want get to know each other a little more since we're living together, that's all."

"What makes you think I want to get to know you? What makes you think I even want to _live_ with you?"

Cas was used to this tone. It was all too familiar. The kind of tone that was used to look down upon him. To shame him; make him feel lesser. Castiel did not like this tone at all.

This was an entirely different side of Dean, one that Cas had not experienced yet. Something must have happened between Dean and Sam. That was Cas' best guess as to why he was lashing out like this.

Dean sighed heavily and put his hand over his eyes. He stood from the bed and made his way over to his chair, snatching his leather jacket off of the back of it and sliding it on. When he pulled his keys out of the pocket they clanked together in a harsh sound.

"I need a drink," He muttered.

Dean slammed the door behind him and it made Cas heart jump.

Had Cas gone too far somehow? He hoped that the next few years would not entail a plethora of more experiences like this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on having some flashback moments where it changes from Cas' pov to Dean's, such as the scene in chapter 2 where Dean brings a girl into the dorm. You should get a little bit of a back story behind that!! Please let me know if you like the idea.
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> Chapter 4 coming up next! :)


End file.
